It's Time To Duel
by GayEclipse
Summary: Joey tells young Yugi his feelings for him, at 1st rejecting him - can old feelings recover?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Yugioh characters.

A YugiXJoey

"Ugh! Man, I didn't mean to drag you into this Yug!" Joey said, looking back at his friend.

"Joey it's ok really." Yugi said looking back at his best friend.

Joey stared into Yugi's eyes and started to blush, then quickly turned around, not knowing what came over him. Yugi looked at him with a blank stare, not sure of what he saw.

"Joey? Did you blush?" Yugi asked, his voice seeming on the edge. Joey looked back at Yugi, thinking of what to say.

"Me? No way! Why would I?" Joey said, trying to act calm.

"Um, I dunno Joey, hey...ya know Sarah?" Yugi said, trying to get past the subject.

"Oh ugh, yeah her, she's cool." Joey said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah well" she's kinda cute..." Yugi said, blushing a litte.

"So what? You like her?!" Joey said, with an angry tone in his voice.

"H-hey, Joey what's wrong?" Yugi said, backing up a bit.

"N-nothing! Geez...DORK!" Joey said, angerily blushing at his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi sigh as he look over at his yellow haired friend, he look at his necklace as it started glowing.

"Please Yami...help me." Yugi whispered, as the light went over him, transforming him into Yami. Joey look back.

"Hey what's with the - Oh, Yami." Joey said softly. Yami walked over to him, as he stood infront of Joey's desk.

"Joey my friend, whats wrong w/ you and Yugi? Don't worry, you can tell me. I made it where Yugi can't hear our conversion." Yami said. Joey's eyes water a bit, as he look down.

"H-he like's this girl...Sarah." Joey said softly. Yami sigh, he went through this before, and it remebers it all too well.

"Joey, don't end your friendship w/ Yugi, she's just a girl. Theres plenty out there. Just talk it out w/ Yugi." Yami said, now allowing Yugi to listen in on the conversion.

"No, I could careless about her! It's the fact that I...I love Yugi, I don't want anyone esle to have him! He's mine damnit, mine!" Joey shouted, as he hit his hand on the desk, his emotions coming out into play.

He started fully crying by this point, he could no longer with stand his strong emotions for the young boy.

"Y-you love?! Wait, you mean y..your gay?" Yami said in disbielf, him being gay was like Mokba being straight. Joey whip his eyes, as he tried to put on a wrothless tough guy act like always.

"Yeah, what of it?!" Joey shouted to him. Yami slowly fell back, into a seat. He laid a hand over his mouth, his eyes widen in shock. Now realizing what he just done, Yugi heard everything.

"I...I made a mistake..." Yami whispered slowly. Joey sat back down.

"What, what mistake?" Joey asked, just a scent of worriness cross his words.

"I...I just thought it was you and Yugi liking the same girl. So when you told me that, and I finish what I had to say, I let Yugi hear onto the conversion." Yami said quitely, looking at Joey's face for any kind of emotions.

Joey's face was expressionless, he slowly got up and walk out. Yami stood up as he watched Joey leave.

A yellow light grew bright from the necklace, as Yami was now Yugi once more, Yugi stood there in shock. Not believing the conversion he heard of Joey & Yami. Yami's spirit came from beside Yugi.

"Yugi, you need to talk to him. I admit, I made a mistake letting you hear on me and Joey's conversion. He confessed his love to you by accident, when he clearly wasn't ready." Yami said softly.

Yugi's eyes look as if he was about to cry, all he did was nod as he walk out towards where Joey was headed. Yugi openned a door, leading to the roof of the school. He found Joey leaning agaisnt a wall. He frooze.

"I...I can't do this...I'm not gay, and I can't turn gay because he's hurt. Love hurts, life hurts!" Yugi said to Yami, he ran back down stairs, rushing out the school.

Passing the teacher that gave both him, & Joey detention.

"Mr. Moto! Your detention is no where near served!" The teacher yell. Yugi ran til he was all the way home. He ran into his grandfather's shop in such hurry, His grandpa shoot up.

"Wh- Oh, Yugi- my boy. Don't scare me like that." His grandfather said, sitting back down. Yugi walk over to him.

"Joey...Joey's gay..." Yugi said softly. Grandpa put his newpaper down his eyes got serious.

"And what, he confessed his feelings to you?" He asked. Yugi was shock, by his Grandpa hitting the nail on its head, he slowly nodded.

"And you rejected him?" He asked.

"I'm not gay, of course I did!" Yugi said, raising his voice.

"Then tell me, why do you look at Joey the way you always do?" Grandpa asked. Yugi took a step back, his pale face going a bright red.

"I-I don't know...what you mean." Yugi said.

"Before it's too late, I'd get him back. Before someone esle does." He said calmly, picking back up his news paper.

"I don't love him! I could never love another man...never." Yugi said, slowly softing his tone.

"Look me in the eyes, and please repeat that. My old ears, couldn't hear you w/ you getting quite and all." Grandpa said. Yugi lifted his head up, as he stared into his Grandfathers eyes.

"I...I love him..." Yugi said softly, his eyes watering.

"I'd suggest you tell him that then." Grandpa said, the door open. Yugi turn around, his eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe what he saw, his heart ripped open. His breathing slow down,.

Time froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba was lip locking w/ Joey, Yugi in tears ran over to them as he pull Joey away, and held onto his arm as if that was the only thing that could keep him alive.

"He's mine! Don't ever kiss him like that!" Yugi yelled, only to get slapped by the hand of Kiba.

"You had your chance, you broke his heart - and now he's mine. I only came here to get some cards." Kiba said smirking as he walk infront of the store and started buying. Joey pulled his arm away, as he stood up.

"J-Joey...I'm sorry...please, I'm sorry..I love you." Yugi said, his eyes filled w/ tears. Joey shook his head, as he went over to Kiba, Kiba put his arm around Joey. Yugi stood up as he got his cards out.

"One...one duel...if I win, I get Joey. If you win, you get Joey, and I won't even come near you guys!" Yugi shouted. Kiba look and chuckled.

"So despretaed I see, fine lets duel - just to shut you up." Kiba said. They both began shuffling they're decks, as the game began. No more then 10 mintues later, Yugi had his Dark Magician Girl on the field, 2000 atk points, his life points at 100. Kiba had Blue Eye's White Dragon on the field, 3000 atk points, his life points at 10. Kiba laughed.

"Looks I win!" He said. Yugi nodded no.

"Her effect..." Joey whispered.

"My Dark Magician Girl's effect...she gains 1000 life points for each card w/ 'Dark Magician' in its name That was sent to the graveyard.. And I have 5, giving my Darl Magician Girl, a raging 7000 points! Now Dark Magician Girl, dark magic attack!"

Yugi shouted, as the Dark Magician Girl casted a spell, destoring his Blue Eyes White Dragon, which was in attacking poistion, casuing Kiba to lose all his life points.

Kiba fell to his knees.

"He didn't even use that necklace of his! How could I lose!" He said, punching the ground. Yugi walk over to Joey.

"Joey...please." He said softly.

"Please what Yug? You broke my heart, then thought you'd get it back by beating my fake boyfriend in a duel?!" Joey shouted. Yugi put his head down.

"I...but..wait, fake...boyfriend?" Yugi asked. Joey sighed, as rolled his eyes.

"Of course he's not my boyfriend, I told him everything - and he came up w/ this plan to see how you'd react..." Joey said. Kiba stood up.

"Looks like my job here is done." He said. The grandfather nodded.

"Thank you Kiba my boy." He said.

"You we're all in this?!" Yugi said alittle annoyed. Joey took his hand, and lead him to his own bed room.

"If you love me so much...kiss me." Joey said, sitting down Yugi's bed. Yugi blush at the thought, as he sat beside him. He lean forward as they're lips came in contact w/ eachother. They soon broke the kiss.

"I love you..." They went back to kissing.

Bakgaun was what was "in" right now. They made one more visit to Yugi's grandfather's grave.

"He was a great man." Joey said. Yugi nodded.

"Heart attack at 102, he was a fighter." Yugi whispered, as they turn to leave hand in hand. The King of Games, was no longer more.

Now 20, they deidced to think about raising a family together.

"School house blues, brought us together. Who ever knew, friendship could so easily turn into love...ship!" Joey said chessely. Yugi giggled as he kissed him, just as the sun was setting.

Dan watched, and smiled as they walked out. He had his Bakagun.

"Someday, I'll be just like Yugi...being the King of Games, in Bakagun terms." He said to his Bakagun.

"But for now, lets have them rest. They're death of they're grandfather was sudden...to sudden." His Bakagun said.

...Fin?


End file.
